


The Nerve, The Audacity

by slampora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, This is supposed to be funny, Training Camp, Walking In On Someone, akaashi is tired, bokuto and kuroo are cool uncles, hinata is a good kid, let him rest, suga is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slampora/pseuds/slampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Hinata are extra as hell for no reason, Kuroo is not helping, and Akaashi is tired. Let him rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerve, The Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so !!! This fic is based on an amazing piece of fanart (linked in the end notes) and a headcanon that my friend Izzi has about Hinata and I just.... cranked this lil guy out over the past few days!!

Akaashi was well aware that adding Karasuno into the training camp’s lineup would change the existing dynamic. He just didn’t know by how much. 

Kuroo and Bokuto had quickly taken a liking to the first year blocker Tsukishima, which was all well and good because Tsukishima was generally calm and balanced out Bokuto’s high energy and Kuroo’s snark. Hinata Shouyou, however, was not generally calm. Kuroo had met him before, and pointed him out to Akaashi and Bokuto and called him a friend of Kenma’s. That in itself was surprising, because Kenma was a pretty stoic guy, and Hinata was everything but stoic. 

The first time Akaashi saw him play, he caught Bokuto staring at Hinata’s impossibly fast movements, grinning. Then he noticed Hinata practically start vibrating when his own captain, Daichi, paid him a compliment. During a match against Nekoma, Akaashi heard what could be classified only as a shriek coming from the sidelines as Bokuto hit a spike past Kuroo’s block. He glanced over and saw Hinata mid-leap, the excitement radiating off of his tiny body as one of the older members of his team tried to restrain him. 

This was going to be dangerous. 

Akaashi counted himself lucky that Hinata didn’t come into direct contact with Bokuto for as long as he did. Those few days were paradise, except Akaashi didn’t realize that until it was gone. 

It had started out as a simple three on three game between the players who had stayed behind in the third gym. With every toss given to Hinata and Bokuto, he could feel the energy in the room shift into something nearly unbearable. Not even Tsukishima could balance out their enthusiasm, it was that overpowering. By the time they finished, Bokuto and Hinata were bouncing off the walls. To make things worse, Kuroo had decided that now was, apparently, the best time to egg Bokuto on. Akaashi played along as much as he could stand, but soon, it was just too much for him to deal with. 

As he packed his things to leave, he caught the conversation that Bokuto, Kuroo, and Hinata were having. 

“Bro, Hinata could be like our kid,” Bokuto said. Akaashi swore he could hear Hinata get more and more excited. 

“Wait, that doesn’t work because Daichi is the ultimate dad,” Kuroo responded. There was a pause. 

Bokuto was deep in thought, that much was certain. “Then maybe we could be his cool uncles,” he said triumphantly. 

Akaashi left the gym right when Hinata let out a resounding whoop.  
***

The uncle nickname had stuck. Hinata was truly overjoyed at the prospect of being taken in by Bokuto and Kuroo “in case anything ever happened to Daichi and Suga.” This was despite the fact that the captain of Karasuno was not actually Hinata’s father, and the vice-captain was decidedly not his mother. Akaashi had tried to explain that to everyone involved in the strange “family” that gathered in the third gym nightly, but they didn’t care. Uncles Bokuto and Kuroo were having the times of their lives. 

It was kind of cute, Akaashi supposed, to see Bokuto beaming with pride whenever Hinata successfully did something that Bokuto had taught him. And even Akaashi could admit that, seeing Kuroo watch out for and reassure the first year was nothing short of endearing. Probably, everything would be fine and there would be little to no drama between teams or anything complicated like that. At least, Akaashi hoped that nothing would be complicated. 

***  
Akaashi figured he should have known that hope was fake and that drama was inevitable as soon as he saw a very antsy Hinata being comforted by a very tired looking Sugawara on one of the benches outside. Suga’s eyes were soft and pleading as he made eye contact with Akaashi. 

“Akaashi, do you happen to know where Bokuto and Kuroo are? Hinata says that they were all supposed to practice together after the captain’s meeting, but now he can’t find them,” Suga said gently. 

Hinata nodded along to what his vice captain was saying, all while he bounced his legs up and down and sipped at a juice pouch. Akaashi sighed. It was both like and unlike Kuroo and Bokuto to be flaky with plans. Bokuto often forgot he had promised to do things and would end up double booking himself and getting overwhelmed, and Kuroo was known for his ability to fall asleep anywhere at any time. If Akaashi’s assumptions were correct, Kuroo had probably invited Bokuto to take a nap with him somewhere in the building and both of them had forgotten about their commitment to Hinata. 

“I have a vague idea of where they could be, if you would be willing to join me, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi answered. Suga nodded in agreement. It went unsaid that it would be for the best if Hinata stayed where he was. They already had two missing people, they certainly didn’t need a third. Suga picked up his bag from the ground and dug around in it for a moment before handing another juice pouch to Hinata. 

“We’ll be back soon, so try to stay in this area,” Suga said to Hinata, who nodded and began sticking the straw into his juice pouch. 

“Kenma usually comes by here so I’ll be okay waiting until you come back with the uncles,” Hinata beamed. He seemed a little calmer than he did when Akaashi had first walked over to him. 

He led Sugawara through the school towards the rooms they were staying in. The captains held their nightly meeting in one of the unused rooms near where they all slept, if only to make it a little more convenient for everyone. The room they had used in years past was currently occupied by Karasuno, and the new one was farther inside the school. Suga and Akaashi chatted lightly as they walked. 

Suga had revealed that he always carries a box full of juice pouches in case anyone needed to calm down. Usually he ended up giving them to their libero or to Hinata, but he sometimes gave them to their ace and even their captain during particularly rigorous practices that weren’t going well. Akaashi made a mental note to figure out if juice would help Bokuto calm down, although he suspected that the sugar would make things worse. He could always buy little bottles of juice and water them down, but those seemed harder to carry around and besides, they were probably more expensive than the pouches. But on the other hand, they could help pick up Bokuto’s mood when he was feeling down. It was a delicate balance though, because Akaashi knew that the wrong flavor of juice would make Bokuto’s mood even worse, and that he’d get tired of the flavors he actually liked if he drank them too often. 

He explained this much to Suga, who let out a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells mixed with something darker and unnameable. If the rumors going around camp were true, Karasuno’s captain was a very luck man. And if the other rumors going around camp were true, the setter and captain of their biggest rival in Miyagi was a very lucky man. Akaashi didn’t really care, all romance related things were strictly unwanted in his book, and anything romantic involving himself left him feeling a little nauseated. He had explained that to everyone who had confessed to him before, including both Bokuto and Kuroo. It was still nice to talk to other people about their love lives, he supposed, but it was on par with talking about the weather for him.

Akaashi explained all that to Suga, including the bits about the rumors, because Akaashi figured he knew about them anyway. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Suga let out a laugh that was really more a hoot than anything and said, “You know, I think Kuroo started the rumor about Daichi and me, and I think Bokuto started the rumor about Oikawa and me, even though he only knows of Oikawa through Ushiwaka of all people,” Suga smiled at Akaashi’s raised eyebrow and continued, “I can confirm that neither of them are exactly wrong or exactly right.” Suga gave Akaashi a devilish look that made his heart start beating despite his best efforts to breathe normally. He swallowed thickly and continued walking, with Suga following behind

The rest of the walk was nice, pleasant conversation about being vice captain and school work and the like. The hallway was warm as they walked through. Akaashi was genuinely enjoying himself. Suga was much calmer than the people he normally hung out with, and the change in pace was welcome. 

He was telling Suga as much when the other setter suddenly stopped in front of an empty classroom. They were close to the room that the captains met in, and Akaashi was about to keep walking when he heard it. 

Someone, or something, behind the door had let out some sort of sound. Really, it could have been anything, but Akaashi felt his stomach drop to his knees regardless. Logically, he knew that things like ghosts weren’t real, but the way Suga’s face went pale at the continued noise coming from the room made him fear for the worst. Akaashi took a shuddering breath. He motioned for Suga to remain quiet by pressing his finger to his lips. Suga nodded and made a zippering motion across his own mouth. Akaashi tiptoed closer to the source of the mysterious noise.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, he opened the door. 

*** 

Bokuto was kneeling on the ground, shoulders covered by a blanket he had probably dragged off of his futon. His face was flushed, and he looked like he was going to ascend out of his mortal vessel in that very moment. 

Akaashi sighed. “Bokuto-san, how long have you been sleeping with Kuroo-san?” 

Bokuto scoffed at him. “What? I don’t even get... why would… I...?” he rambled. Akaashi looked at him with tired eyes. 

Before Akaashi could say anything else, Bokuto continued, “I have never had sex with anyone, anywhere, at any time!” He was close to shouting, and he was clearly not finished yet.

“You have the nerve, the audacity! And how… how do I know, frankly, that you’re not sleeping with him? Maybe you are! Maybe you’re trying to throw me off!” Bokuto cawed triumphantly as he finished his thought, letting out a sigh of relief as he did. 

Akaashi turned on his heel and made his way back towards the hallway. As he left, Kuroo called out, “Bye Akaashi, see you later!”

Kuroo, who was lying on his back on the floor, obviously fully nude, and obviously still inside Bokuto said goodbye to him. Akaashi felt himself lose five years of his life. 

*** 

Akaashi walked straight past Suga as he exited. Suga didn’t get a chance to say anything to Akaashi as he passed by, but Akaashi heard him scream out a laugh when he presumably saw what was going on in the empty room. 

By dinner, the entire training camp knew. 

It wasn’t exactly a surprise to most of the people who knew Bokuto and Kuroo well. The two had been inseparable since they met at a tournament sometime in middle school, and it wasn’t like there were many people at the camp who were totally, 100% straight. The only real outrage came from a first year on the Shinzen team when he found out that Bokuto and Kuroo had apparently been using his classroom, but he calmed down quickly once they assured him that nothing ever happened on top of any desks. Kuroo swore adamantly that he would never “ass out” someone’s learning surfaces while Bokuto nodded solemnly beside him. 

The energy of the training camp hadn’t changed. People talked with their teammates and friends while they ate as much as they could before dinner ended. It was the same as it always had been, Akaashi thought, but there was something missing. He did a quick scan of the room and upon first glance, everything was as it should have been. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were busy seeing who could eat the most meat, Suga was leaning into Daichi’s side, laughing at a joke he had told, Tsukishima was off in a corner whispering to his friend Yamaguchi. Right as Akaashi was going to return to his dinner, he spotted the problem. Taketora and Tanaka were arm wrestling at a table towards the back of the room.Hinata wasn’t cheering with the rest of the students surrounding them. Hinata didn’t even seem like he was even watching what was happening, if Akaashi was being honest. He watched the first year let out a thoughtful sigh right as Kuroo and Bokuto noticed him too. 

“He’s been so strange since earlier today,” Bokuto pointed out. Kuroo hummed in agreement. The two of them stood up to make their way over to Hinata, and Akaashi joined them. He wanted to make sure Hinata was alright. After spending time with him and hearing stories about him from Tsukishima and Suga, Akaashi had begun to feel protective over Hinata. He wanted Hinata to be okay, and he also wanted to make sure he was eating enough and getting enough rest, almost parentally. According to Suga, Hinata inspired those feelings in most people. 

Hinata perked up as soon as he noticed the three of them walking over to him. He waved at Bokuto and Kuroo, but it seemed forced. It was a tense moment between the four of them hidden underneath a layer of normal pleasantries. 

Akaashi broke the silence first. “Hinata, are you okay? You haven’t been acting like yourself,” he said, looking down at the sullen face Hinata was making. 

“I’m okay, I’m just thinking about stuff,” Hinata responded. His voice was hushed, like he didn’t want anyone to hear that he had been thinking, of all things.   
“Hey,” Bokuto said, squatting down to be at Hinata’s eye level, “You know you can tell Uncle Bo anything, right?” Hinata smiled, a real one too, and nodded. Bokuto reached out and ruffled his hair. 

Hinata took a deep breath before asking, “You and Kuroo are together, right? Like as boyfriends, not boys who are friends?” Akaashi noticed Kuroo tensing beside him. He hoped this conversation would end well, but he couldn’t be sure. Hinata continued. 

“I had just been thinking, because Bokuto-san is my uncle, and Kuroo-san is also my uncle, and I wasn’t sure how your power levels are going to combine and that’s gonna change whether or not you guys become a mega uncle or an ultra uncle.” 

There was a brief moment where that statement just hung there, suspended in ether. Other people in the area who heard what Hinata had just said turned to look at the four of them. Kuroo looked at Hinata with a look of awe on his face, while Bokuto was lost in thought, probably trying to figure out the answer to Hinata’s dilemma. 

Akaashi broke the silence first. He squawked out something between a laugh and a scream, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His shoulders shook as he laughed and he didn’t try to stop himself, even though he could feel everyone in the room looking at him. 

After a minute or so, Kuroo joined Akaashi in his laughter. Bokuto followed, sitting down next to Hinata on the bench. Hinata was giggling too, and his moodiness before was forgotten. Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi saw Bokuto pull Kuroo towards the bench by his pant leg. 

Kuroo sat down with him and reached out to grab Bokuto’s hand. Akaashi saw Bokuto begin to blush as Kuroo rubbed his thumb in circles across the back of Bokuto’s hand. They were smiling. It was all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't link the art at the beginning bc I wanted there to be some ~mystery~ to the fic but yeah!!! Here's [ The Art](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/142088011042/good-job-man-you-totally-nailed-that-he-doesnt) this is based on! Thanks to tumblr user notallbees for making it!! 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://bokuroho.tumblr.com) if you want to send me a prompt/headcanon or just to talk!!


End file.
